Cellar Door
by straighttoneverland
Summary: Zondrea is two-hundred year old vampire that is very gifted. She can manipulate others thoughts & actions. Her powers got her a place with the Volturi. But, her feelings have changed about being a murderer and killing. She wants to leave, but because she is so special, she isn't going to have the easiest of times. Especially with one of the Volturi's leaders being in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Zondrea moved lightly through the dark, cold room. Her bare feet made no noise on the brick flooring. She breathed in a large breath of unnecessary air, taking in the scents around her. Blood, fire, and moisture. Not an uncommon combination, it was actually fairly casual here.

She put out a pale hand on the big wooden door handle in front of her and pushed, using almost no force, but yet the door flung open, almost dramatically. On the other side of the door was a grand room. It's ceilings rose high, letting in daylight. The walls and floors were all composed of many different bricks, but all of them still giving off the same cold appearance. Despite how old the room was, it still shined bright.

There were five other people in the room, well not exactly 'people', but close enough. Caius stood next to his 'brothers', Marcus and Aro. Standing a few feet away from the three were Jane and Alec, two of their most prized possessions. Jane was short, almost child-like, and her twin brother, Alec was no different. All of the vampires stood as still as statues.

Aro was the one to greet Zondrea, with his usual crazed eyes and smile to match. "Welcome back, Zondrea. I hope you are carrying good news." He said in an Italian accent. She thought all their accents were strange considering she had grown up in an old British village back in the 1800's, back before she had been changed.

She continued walking, casually straightening out the useless table's cloth. She lightly scoffed at Aro's remark. "Of course I bring back good news, do you doubt my abilities, Aro?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a bit.

He smiled bigger, showing perfectly straight and lethal teeth. "No, I would never doubt you. You seem well capable of many things." He regarded, taking a step closed. "But, I am curious about what exactly happened." He went on, his dark hair pulled back.

She glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his with no problem. "I did as you asked, the nomad clan is destroyed. A suicide to them all." She explained, slightly smirking at the memory.

"Using those talents of yours, brilliant." Marcus commented from where he was standing with Caius, who still hadn't glanced up from the parchment laid out in front of him.

"Yes, of course, so there were no tracks to cover." She replied, lightly sitting on the table and crossing her legs.

"You must be starving, little Zondrea." Aro seemed to realize. And he was right, her throat burned like thousands of hot needles were stabbing at it. But, she hadn't felt the need to hunt on her travel to Essex and back.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned, baiting at him. Aro slightly smiled again, his eyes becoming playful.

"Your eyes." He answered simply. "They're black as night, as if you hand't fed in weeks." He noted and she slightly nodded.

Curiosity seemed to be getting the best of Aro, because then asked, "Why?"

"Well, if you must know Aro, hunting just seems to lose it's touch when you can get whoever you want, whenever you want. It's simply boring, and is no longer very appealing. It's just a necessity when I need it." She told him truthfully. Sure, hunting was fun when you didn't have the power to make someone do whatever you wanted, but for her, that was just the case.

"Oh, little Zondrea, you must feed. Why don't you go out and celebrate, I'm sure Felix and Demetri would love to accompany you." He told her wistfully, but she fought the urge of rolling her eyes. She didn't need guards, and Aro had to have known that. With her powers, she didn't need anyone. Even the three leaders of the Volturi, Marcus, Caius, and Aro, would be fearful of her if not for their two shields they had. Shields, in the vampire world, were vampires who could resist other vampires powers. The ones who were shields could also protect the ones who were not.

"I'm fine by myself, thank you. I think I'll be going now." She said simply, getting up and leaving the room in a matter of a second. She didn't wait for any sort of reply, she didn't need permission.

She exited the underground building swiftly and easily, her long legs moving quick and with the speed only a vampire could have. Outside, in the city of Volterra, it was a warm, summer night. The moon rose high above the cities buildings and lights. The scents of so many things filled her nose all at once, human food, sweat, gas, and more importantly, blood, human blood.

Her throat lurched and burned as she moved quickly down the alley, and out into the open city. It was a weekend night in July, meaning there were tons of tourists and party goers that were intoxicated and stupid. She felt ruthless, and lethal, ready to hunt and feed after going for a month of nothing.

There were restuarants and bars open, tons of customers outside and inside. Girls were dressed in hardly nothing, their legs bare and clothes revealing. The boys were dressed no better, with tight shirts and low-waisted pants. She rolled her eyes, the least the humans could do would be to dress nicely. She herself was wearing plain, tight jeans and a lacy shirt. Her feet were still bare, and it didn't bother her, she never felt cold or hot. Everything was always the same to her and any other vampire.

She decided she wouldn't use her powers tonight, she would make hunting more difficult and a tad bit more interesting. She decided to just go for it and see if any of the humans took the bait.

Zondrea casually and slowly walked in front of one of the open bars. Her mind pulling at the scent of blood, every instinct in her just shouting to rip one of their throats out. But, she kept her calm, pretending to consider the bar. She lazily glanced at the name of it, and then pretended to seem confused.

Three men were standing outside, two of them smoking, the other one nervously glancing at her. Even though a normal human couldn't hear them from the distance she was at, she definitely could and she listened in carefully, but still pretended to act confused on where she was.

"Just go for it, you're only here two more nights before we go back to Baltimore." One of the smokers said to the nervous man.

"Yeah, you might as well. She's hot as hell, alone, and looks lost. Easy." The other agreed and this flared a temper inside of her. 'Just wait till I kill your little friend, you idiots.' She thought to herself furiously.

"Fine, fine, you guys are right. I mean, look at me. I'm hot, she's hot, that's all that matters." The nervous one spoke, but this time he seemed very confident, even cocky.

She tuned out, biting her lip and then finally turning away from the bar and walking down the road, more towards the three men. She put an extra swing in her small hips and continued onwards, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were cold.

"Excuse me, miss, but you seem lost." The man shouted at her, and she took a very human moment to glance around before her eyes finally settled on him. She hugged herself tighter, making herself come off as nervous and a bit scared.

She walked closer to the men, trying to not be as graceful and ellegant as normal vampires were. "Yes, I-I think I am. You see, I'm from England and I was with a group of friends who ditched me to go out to a bar and I've been looking for them all night. But, now I think I just want to go back to my hotel." She said in the most innocent and worried voice she could muster.

The one smiled at her, "No worries, darling, why don't you tell me the name of your hotel and I'll escourt you there myself." He said in a rough American accent.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you so much, you really don't have to do this." She said in a cute voice, looking up at her through her thick eyelashes. He seemed stunned for a moment before nodding, "Yes, of course I do." He then turned to his friends. "I'll see you boys later, okay?" He told them, basically telling them to leave.

"Oh, yup, sure man. See you later." The taller one said and the two of them both went back inside the building, leaving her alone with him.

"So, which way to your hotel?" He asked her, almost nervously now that they were alone.

"It's this way," She smiled, pointing more down the street.

"Right, let's get going then, shall we?" He asked with a lopsided smile, that she fakely returned. They walked on a bit in silence, her pace slow as a humans pace. The sky was still very dark, and it had to be around one in the morning.

They walked down the street for five minutes before reaching an alley that she stopped by, "Oh, wait, this is the shortcut my friends and I always take to get to our hotel." She said in a false excited voice.

The man looked down it, a bit confused. "Are you sure? I mean, this place can get really confusing." He told her a bit fearfully.

"Oh, yes, I'm a hundred percent sure of it. Come on, or are you scared?" She asked playfully, starting to head down the alley and she turned her head back to look over her shoulder at him.

"Only if you're sure." He replied, following her down the dark alley. They walked side by side for a little bit, but her burning throat couldn't wait any longer. The pain was too much, and he was too close.

Without thinking much, she wheeled on him fast. Throwing his body against the brick wall, she heard a sharp crack and easily recongized the sound of his rib breaking. A gasp came through his lips, but she was faster than him. Her mouth shot for his neck and she bit down hard, sucking the blood from the wound, and relief swept through her as she drained his body empty.

She finished quickly, letting his limp body drop to the stone ground. She wiped a stray drop of blood from her mouth, smearing it across the back of her palm. Her throat no longer burned and she felt better, lighter, happier.

That was till a slow clap sounded behind her. She turned around fast, her eyes finding the object, or person, immediately.

Caius sat upon the windowsill of one of the buildings, his legs crossed in a formal manner. His eyes were a blazing, bloody red. She relaxed slightly, letting herself untense.

"Well, well, that was quite a show. Very well acting, I might add. You almost had me believing it." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Well, well, looks who's out without a guard of some sort. Someone is feeling risky." She hissed, her annoyance building. She had never liked Caius much, she never really liked anyone in the Volturi. She was just a part of it for convience.

He laughed lightly, jumping down and landing on the ground right in front of her. "You may want to watch yourself." He warned, "I'm of higher power than you are." His eyes scanned hers as she felt rage build.

"Of higher power? How so? You have no shield right now, I can feel that much. What is to stop me from making you kill yourself right now? Shouldn't you be frightened?" She questioned and he just laughed again, taking another step closer till there was no distance. Caius placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head to look up at him.

"I'm never scared. I know you wouldn't dare to do anything, and must you know why? Well, of course you must, you're curious about everything. You wouldn't harm me because you know if you did, they would send everyone after you and you would then be exterminated. Dead. Gone. You have no where else to go, you would be a nomad." He explained, not letting her turn away or take a step back.

"It doesn't sound so bad." She responded in a lethal voice, her eyes burning.

He laughed quietly again, "Some just never learn, maybe we can change that about you, hmm?" He asked and she shook her head, knowing what he said before was the truth and she was too intimated to do anything. She knew she had no where to go and no one would dare befriend her or take her in if they knew what she could do.

"You'll change your mind, with time, hopefully sooner. You'll learn to love us like family, everyone always does. And the sooner you face the fact that no one else in their right mind would want anything to do with you, the better." Caius advised, his light hair framing his face.

It took everything in her not to bare her teeth and rip his throat out. "Shut up," She simply said, jolting her head back from his hand. He watched her with searchful eyes, seeming to want to find something.

"You seem to be quite difficult, why be so resistant?" He asked, and she just looked at him as if he were crazy. Though, after living for hundreds of years, maybe he was crazy.

"Because, I'm not like you. I will never be anything like you, or any of them." She hissed, baring her perfectly straight teeth.

He scoffed, then glanced down towards the dead man on the ground. "Yes, you're not like us at all." He sarcastically agreed and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

He stepped closer again, so she was almost pressed against the brick wall of the building. "Accept the fact that you're a murderer just like me, just like my brothers, just like the rest of us. It's who you are, it's what you are."

She didn't say anything, just looked down at her feet in a blank sort of way. "Mhm, that's what I thought, darling." He smirked, and very swiftly, brushed his lips across her cheek. "Don't stay out too late, hmm." And with that he was gone.

Once he was completely gone, she hissed, her breath coming fast and without thinking much, punched the brick wall of the building, creating a dent. She was almost shaking, the anger and frustration getting to her.

Without a glance back at the man's dead body, she left the alley, climbing up the side of the building, finding the smallest of cracks and crevices to help her climb up. She got to the top in a matter of seconds and was off like a bullet. She was a predator of the night, looking for smaller prey to feed on. She was a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter Two**

********Zondrea went back to the Volturi later than night. It was well after she had traveled out of country and fed, and kept feeding till she couldn't feel anything else, but the excitement of the hunt. She didn't stop till she completely forgot about Caius. About everything she had ever done.

She had only returned when she realized the sun was going to rise soon and she couldn't be in public eye. That was against the law to show yourself to humans in the light of the sun. It would give away what they were. Unnatural.

She entered through the same entrance she had used numerous times, landing lightly on her feet and continuing onward at a lazed pace, in no rush.******  
**Zondrea looked around the almost empty place, the receptionist desk was occupied by Gianna, a human. Zondrea was still confused as to why the Volturi, of all people, would hire a human as a secretary.

The stench of Gianna's blood filled the room, and she had half a mind just to kill Gianna to be rebelious and make things harder for them. But, she decided against it when she realized the human girl was looking at her.

"I hope everything was alright on your trip, Miss Daae." Gianna said in a polite tone, her eyes overly happy.

Zondrea had no incline to want to take part in small talk or tell the human anything about either of her trips. "Tell me, Gianna, what is it that you want? Working here and what not?" The girl pushed, leaning forward with her elbows on the desk.

The human girl seemed taken aback and her green eyes filled with surprise. "Well, I-I-" She tried to explain and Zondrea was in no need to rush her, she simply stared waiting for a response.

Finally, Gianna seemed to find her voice and came up with a pathetic response. "I hope to be like all of you someday, Miss Daae." She said and Zondrea narrowed her eyes.

She leaned forward even more, till her lips were hovering near the other girl's ear. She could smell and sense her fear and it caused a rush of pleasure throughout Zondrea. She felt in charge and alive.

Without hesitating, Zondrea jumped to using her power. A click from her head to Gianna's. She felt everything the other was thinking and now she could control and manipulate everything Gianna would do, say, and feel.

In a very light whisper she said, "You do not want to be like us. You hate it here. You want to go home and have a real family, and a real job, and die naturally. You wish to grow old and waste like a normal being. You will quit this job and move far, far away, overseas. You will leave tonight, without notice." She finished, seeing that the other girl's eyes were glazed over as Zondrea gave her the orders, rearranging everything Gianna had planned to do with her life.

She unclicked herself from the other girl's head and took a step back, a look of satisfaction pasted on her face. Gianna looked different, almost scared. She gave Zondrea a confused look, as if she had no clue as to why she was here.

"I must leave, I have to leave, now." Gianna spoke in her normal voice, her eyes becoming focused.

"Yes, you should probably go." Zondrea advised taking another step back, but her back collided with something hard. For a second, she didn't turn around, because she knew she was in trouble and had a very suspicious feeling about who was standing behind her.

"Causing more distress and havoc, I see." Cauis spoke, his voice full of power and control.

Zondrea kept her calm, taking a step forward and turning around to face him. She mustn't have heard him when he approached because her mind was in someone else's.

"No, only saving someone else." She said back, giving him a look of ease and calm. She could play this game, and she could play it well.

He made a tsking noise, and stepped toward her, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb. "Oh, sometimes you're so ignorant." He smiled in a suspicious sort of way and she didn't see that little glint in his eager eyes till it was too late.

With amazing speed, Caius leapt past Zondrea, over the desk, and in front of Gianna. Before Zondrea could speak up or stop him, he had his teeth on her throat, cutting off any life from the human.

It was over quickly, no more than five seconds. Caius let the dead human girl drop to the floor with a thick clunk. Zondrea didn't move, she stood still her eyes on the spot that Gianna had once been, talking in a polite and pleasing tone.

Caius casually wiped the blood from his lips, a smile playing at them. "Now, do you see that you only caused more harm than good?" He questioned and she didn't say anything, or indicate she had even heard him.

"I can see that you seem to need a guard around you at all times, hmm? We don't need more trouble at the moment, Zondrea, and you seem to be becoming a problem." He went on, looking down at her with blazing red eyes.

"That will be unnecessary." She argued, her tone blank and her eyes still looking away from him.

"Oh, I don't think so. Why don't we try and find Demetri." He didn't say it as a question, more of an order. Then again, would he really care if she tried to argue. Here, in this building, he was of higher power than her. He was guarded constantly by a Shield. Her powers were useless on him as of now.

He jumped across the desk again, landing lightly beside her and gesturing for her to walk forward. She felt the need to be stubborn, to not listen, to run away. But, of course she didn't.

Apparently, she wasn't moving fast enough for Caius because he put his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward and turning her to the left and up a staircase. Zondrea stayed silent, still angry and frustrated with everything that had happened downstairs.

They entered a room at the end of the hallway and to their right, a big wooden door with a metal handle. It was slightly open and voices were drifting towards them in quiet whispers.

He pushed the door open more, and in the room stood Felix and Demetri. You could hardly see one without the other. Felix stood tall and bulky compared to Demetri, who was smaller and lethal looking.

Both their heads turned when they realized it was Caius who was entering the room. "Is something wrong?" Demetri asked, immediately tensing up with suspicions already running through his head.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, everyone here was always on edge. "No, nothing that could be potentially dangerous. But, I need a favor of you." Caius spoke, his eyes directly on Demetri.

He then gestured to Zondrea, who was staring at Demetri, trying to see and place an emotion. "You do not let her out of your sight. If you must leave to feed, she goes with, but bring a Shield with you."

Demetri nodded, not questioning anything, just agreeing to do whatever Caius told him to. Zondrea bit the inside of her lip, annoyance coming over her in a wave. As Caius smiled slightly, then turned to go, but not before leaning down and dropping his voice so only she would be able to catch it.

"Behave yourself," And then he was gone, closing the wooden door behind them. Once he was far gone, she crossed the room and sat on the windowsill, the sun slightly drifting in and causing her skin to send of sparkles everywhere.

"What in the world could you have done?" Felix asked, settling down at a chair by a table desk pushed against the brick wall.

Zondrea just shrugged, not exactly wanting to talk about it. "He's just overreacting, as usual." She said with ease, pretending it didn't bother her at all.

Demetri crossed his arms, leaning against the windowsill by her. "Caius doesn't usually overreact. It doesn't really sound like him." He slightly argued.

She scoffed lightly and propped her legs up. "No, you're definitely wrong there, Demetri." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Felix nodded slightly.

"Don't you remember that time with the Cullens and the child?" He asked Demetri and he nodded.

"Of course I do, how could I have forgotten?" He asked, not expecting an answer. But, Zondrea's head shot up in confusion.

"Wait, who are the Cullens?" She asked and they both gave her a look as if she were crazy.

"You don't know who they are?" Demetri asked in an incredulous voice, his eyes wide as he looked at her in surprise.

"I've only been here for five years." She said in a defensive tone and they both nodded in understanding now.

"The Cullens are a clan of vampires. They live in the states, Washington to be exact. But, they're something wrong with all of them." Felix started to explain and then Demetri took over.

"Yes, there is something wrong with them. You see, they don't drink human blood." Zondrea gave him a weird look, confused as to what else they could possibly drink. "They drink the blood of animals. Instead of turning their eyes red, the blood they drink makes their eyes an odd, golden color." He explained, and Zondrea narrowed her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around the thought of drinking animal blood.

"We had an issue back six years ago when we thought they had created an undead child. Turns out the father was a vampire and the mother was a human when the child was created and born." This new fact caused Zondrea to become even more confused.

"The child is half human and half vampire. She should be finished growing by now. But, almost all of the Cullens are very gifted. Bella, the mother, is a shield. While the father is a mind reader. Not to mention they have one who can see the future and all of them are fairly good fighters." Demetri finished explaining. "But none of them are as good as us." He said defensively.

Zondrea absently nodded her head in false agreement. Her mind was turning with the possibilities. Vampires, vampires who didn't murder humans, only animals. Ones who wanted to be good. It sounded interesting, almost inviting.

She tuned out Demetri and Felix as they continued talking. The wheels in her head were spinning with new ideas and no one, not even Caius, could stop her.

**(A/N: So, I'm really happy with the response I got with the first chapter, so I thought I'd update right away today. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up either by tomorrow or Tuesday!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was either that Demetri respected Caius so much he paid that strict of attention to his instructions or the fact that he seemed to be enjoying making Zondrea more annoyed than necessary. Either way, he didn't let her out of his sight. It was as if an invisible force were joining the two at the hips.  
It had only been a week since Caius had, for lack of better word, grounded her to staying with Demetri twenty-four seven. Before this had happened, Zondrea had thought she liked Demetri, thought that his power and personality was interesting. But, now she was sick of him, sick of everything about him. Being with someone for that long of a time all at once was absolutely tiring and aggravating.  
She still couldn't get the Cullens out of her head though. Throughout the week she had been sneaking information out of Felix and Demetri, trying to not come off as suspicious. Which wasn't that difficult, the two of them thought nothing of it. In fact, they seemed to love talking about the coven of vampires, as long as they got to put in a few nasty words about them.  
Zondrea had reeled a lot of information about them. Like, the fact that were nine of them, she knew most of their names. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and so on. She also had heard the coven was close to werewolves. She, herself, had never gotten the pleasure of coming across one. Zondrea had always been curious about the mysterious beasts and had always wanted to see one.  
The quick noise of footsteps flying up the stairs knocked her out of her train of thoughts. She picked up her head from where she had been looking down, red-brown curls bouncing as she did so.  
Demetri and Zondrea were in the study, a place full of books and a couple desks. Demetri had been researching while Zondrea had been staring off into space, thinking and pondering.  
Caius drifted into the dim room, his features in cast shadow from the lighting. He nodded at Demetri who marked a place in his book and stood up politely and in a manner of respect. Zondrea stayed sitting, her legs propped up onto a table, avoiding eye contact with Caius.  
"Greetings Demetri," Caius said in a pleasant tone, causing Zondrea to glance up for a moment, her eyes narrowed in a confused way.  
"Caius, what brings you here?" Demetri asked, also confused, but trying to mask it.  
"Just thought I'd come by and take Zondrea off your hands for a while. Though, I thought I'd mention that you've been doing quite a good job." He proposed and Demetri eyes went wider, almost surprised to get a compliment from the Volturi's most hateful member.  
"Why that's very kind of, Caius." Demetri nodded, taking a step back and looking on to Zondrea who made no gesture that she was planning to move or get up any time soon.  
"Come on, then, Zondrea." Caius ordered, his accent making the 'r' in her name come out in a roll.  
She thought about her options for a second, before deciding to get up. She had no clue where or what he was planning on doing. But, anything would be better than sitting in the same spot with Demetri for the next couple of hours.  
He smirked down at her as she approached, his sharp cheekbones defined in the dark room with shadows casting around his eyes, though Zondrea could easily see they were dark with hunger.  
He led the way out, his back straight and gate smooth, easily graceful. She gave him a curious look, not sure where their destination was. But, surely he wouldn't bring her out of the building without a shield of some sort. He would vulnerable and she would be powerful.  
She didn't bother asking, already knowing he wouldn't give her a straight forward answer. Instead she just continued following him, easily keeping up with his pace.  
He led the way to the exit/entrance. To no surprise to her, a new secretary was sitting at the the desk that Gianna sat behind only a week ago. This time, the secretary was one of them, with brilliant red eyes and an odd way of tilting her head when she saw the two walk past her, Caius didn't even bother throwing a glance her way.  
The two exited through the underground way, Caius going first and patiently waiting for her on the other side. Now, she couldn't help but ask, "Where are we even going?" He looked at her again, a devious smile on his lips.  
"Considering you haven't been out for quite some time and we both haven't hunted in quite a while, I thought the two of us could get something to," He paused for a moment, either to add effect or trying to find the right word, "drink." He finished, smirking.  
They continued walking, side by side this time. Zondrea was half tempted to say something unpleasant, but he seemed to be acting fairly nice, so she decided to play his game.  
"I thought you usually just have your humans brought to you. Why the change of pace?" She asked, not looking at him, rather the sky above, and discovering it was a full moon.  
"I'm not always served on a golden platter." He slightly argued, but his voice stayed light. "I do like the rush of a good hunt." He explained shortly.  
She nodded, in understanding this time. There was nothing like the rush you got from hunting, seeing the light fade from the humans eyes...  
She shook her head, this is exactly what she had wanted to stop only the day before. She didn't want to hunt humans anymore. And her mind went straight to the Cullens, curiosity still prickling at her.  
They continued on walking at a fast human pace, till they reached the end of the street, the lamps lit brightly. Caius tilted his head towards her, a mischievous look on his face. "Think you could keep up?" He asked.  
She scoffed. "Is that a challenge?" She asked back, raising an eyebrow.  
He seemed to think of it for a moment. "Yes, possibly." She shook her head, let out a light laugh, and then took off like a rocket, her legs moving fast and she jumped and ran at a fast speed.  
Caius came up beside her, glancing at her and sharing a moment of eye contact before he confidently smirked and surged forward. Zondrea, being very competitive, wouldn't let him, of all people, beat her.  
She picked up speed, dodging lamps, buildings, garbage bins, and many other items. Caius and her were even in speed, both of them charging forward at full speed.  
Zondrea could have went on like this for days, never getting tired and just running. But, the burning in her throat paused her and she started slowing down, the scent of blood washing over her, small, but still very fresh.  
Caius slowed down beside her, obviously able to smell what she was smelling. She slowed down till she had stopped altogether. He stood beside her, towering over her. She glanced up at him, to see what he was thinking.  
"Lead the way, little hunter." Caius insisted and she didn't need any more encouragement. She followed the scent with ease. She may not be a tracker like Demetri, but her instincts lead the way.  
The smell of blood now made sense, outside a home were two humans. One boy and one girl. She could hear them arguing in a different language from english, she knew the language, it was Spanish. And she picked up a few words. All of them were very...offensive. The blood scent was coming from a scratch on the man's face.  
She hurriedly made her to the back of the house, Caius following, watching her. She jumped, landing on the roof of the house with no problems. She kept low, creeping around to the front of the house.  
Her eyes never left the two humans. Both of them were completely clueless to anything happening around them, all they were focused on were themselves.  
"Ready?" She asked him, not looking away from the two.  
"As soon as you are." He replied and she nodded, tensing her body and ready to spring for the man who was now wiping the blood from his face, as if just realizing it was there. Well, it was too late for them anyways.  
Zondrea sprung, landing directly on target. Her feet hit the ground, planting evenly and she wasted no time.  
She grabbed the man by the neck and twisted, hearing a crack and then she bit deep into the jugular, feeling the faint pulse of the man as his heart started to give in.  
Zondrea hardly remember Caius beside her, finishing his meal with a swift bite.  
Once she had finished draining the man completely dry, she let his body fall to the ground. The eyes of the man were still open, a shocked expression plastered on his still face.  
"Good call on that one." Caius complemented, and she gave him an actual smile. She felt power rushing through her veins and it caused a lightness inside of her.  
"Shall we continue?" He asked and she nodded vigorously.  
He nodded towards the left and both of them took off again, heading for a different city.

The two of them fed till they no longer wanted to, both of their eyes newly bright and bloody. She felt like she was floating with happiness. When vampires overfed, especially on humans, it was a similar feeling to be drunk.  
Caius was even in a good mood the whole night, letting her lead the way and use her powers to lure humans to them. He was highly amused by it too.  
They made their way back to Volterra, still floating on the high from having so much blood. And so much excitement. It was fun, seeing how fragile and little humans were.  
As they made their way down a familiar street, she felt Caius stop beside her. She paused for a moment, confused as to why he was stopping.  
"Come on, the sun will be-" But he cut her off mid sentence. He, very fastly, spun her around and pinned her against the building beside them. If her heart still beated, it would have skipped from surprise.  
He paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing as they glanced into hers. And without any more hesitation, his lips were pressed against hers.  
She didn't know what to do think or do, confusion was what she felt. Zondrea was almost frozen, but her lips automatically responded back. Why would Caius, of anyone, do this? She had thought he didn't like her.  
But, apparently that wasn't the truth, because his lips started to get greedy, just as he usually was. She could feel time ticking and knew the sun would be coming up soon, very soon.  
Caius seemed to sense that too, because he pulled back. His lips formed a smile, a very confident smile and as she looked up into his eyes, she knew what they meant and as this thought ran through his head, it was like it was running through her head at the same time.  
"You're mine, now."

**(A/N: Alright, I know this one might be a little bit of a shock for some of you, but I hope you enjoy it! As always, review and stay tuned for the next chapter that should be up by tomorrow or Wed.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Zondrea wished she could have done something else besides stand there and let what happened happen. Now that she was back inside, safe from the rising sun, her mind was racing, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

After Caius had realized they had almost no time to get inside, and with citizens already waking up and wondering the streets, he had ushered her back inside. She did as he said, too shocked to do anything else.

Once they had gotten back inside, Caius had taken her back to Demetri, saying he had something important to do, although he wouldn't say what. She had stayed silent, hands still by her side, and her head still buzzing from what had happened and the amount of blood she had consumed. How many humans had the two of them murdered that night? She had lost count after the first five.

As this thought came to mind, she put her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Zondrea could feel Demetri's gaze on her, but she ignored him and soon enough he looked away, glancing back at his new book.

She had to leave, and soon. She didn't want to stay here anymore. She didn't want to have to kill innocent humans that didn't need to be killed. They had their owns lives, their own families, and she had taken that away from them, for her own selfish needs.

America, that's where she had to go. To the Cullens, where they would feed on animals. The coven could teach her their ways, and she could learn to be decent and not want to murder every human she ever saw. But, the only problem was, how as she going to get out?

Being with the Cullens and staying there wouldn't be much of a problem. Bella was a shield, she recalled Felix saying, which would block off Demetri's tracking abilities. They would never be able to find her, it would be like she had just disappeared. But, still, how in the world would she escape? Demetri was still watching over her like a hawk, especially after the praise he had gotten from Caius earlier.

There had to be some way to get out. Maybe if she talked to Aro, or told Demetri she wanted to go hunting. Even then, though, he would have a shield with him so she wouldn't be able to use her abilities and who knows if she is even faster than him. Besides, if she got caught trying to run away, she would just be in more trouble when she got taken back. Zondrea fought away a instinct shiver when she thought of how angry Caius would be, especially after what had happened.

Zondrea wanted to bang her fists against the walls in frustration. She hated how she was practically being held captive here. She should have the ability and freedom to leave. She was an old enough vampire that she didn't need to be a worry for the Volturi, she knew how to hunt and hide her tracks.

But, then again, with Aro, he would be too upset to let one of his most gifted go. Would he even let her go? If he did, it wouldn't be easy. But, if he didn't, he would probably know how difficult she would become.

Zondrea sat on the table, back against the wall, as she pondered through these thoughts. There had to be a good solution somewhere. The main part would just be getting out and hurrying to the ocean. That would be the only difficult part, and then when she was in Washington, everything would be absolutely fine.

"Zondrea," A voice interrupted her plans. She glanced up to see Demetri standing over her, the book he had been reading was face down on the table across from her. He looked a bit put off and annoyed, but somewhat curious. His dark eyes were set in a narrowed way, and she realized how dark his eyes were and the bruises beneath them.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her voice steady as she spoke, not wanting anything to come off as wrong.

"I know you went on a little rampage with feeding tonight, but I haven't gone in a while, and we haven't had any tourists lately." He explained, hands on his hips in a sassy way.

Zondrea nodded for him to go on, listening very carefully to his words. "And, I'm starving. I need to go and either I bring Felix in to take my place or you come with me."

She thought for a moment before saying something she hadn't even planned on. "Or you could just go. Even take Felix with you." She suggested and immediately he narrowed his eyes even more, suspicion coming off very strongly.

"Oh come on, Demetri. It's not like I plan on going anywhere. I have nowhere to go. Besides, you can just tell that new secretary to not let me out." She argued against his glare.

Demetri seemed to consider for a moment, his face softening with the more time that passed by. "Promise?" He asked, his lips set in a straight line.

"Of course." She responded, a feeling a lightness and hope spreading throughout her chest.

"Fine, but if you dare try anything, Zondrea, Caius will be furious. And not just with you, but also with me. Gosh, if I wasn't as talented as I am, I'm sure he would rip my head off." Demetri sighed and then nodded before saying goodbye and flying out the door of the study.

Zondrea let out a relieved sigh, feeling proud of herself for being able to convince him. She waited, still sitting on the table and listening to the noises around her. She could feel when Demetri and Felix left the building, she could slightly hear the small talk they made between each other before leaving.

This was her chance, the chance to escape and leave. She hopped up, and then jumped down from the table, her feet landing noiselessly. For the first time, she was actually happy that she had fed so much that last night, so she wouldn't be hungry on her journey to Washington and be tempted to feed on humans there.

Her hand crept to the door handle and pulled it open, stepping out into the hallway. No one was around, she could feel that. She heard voices murmuring from the grand room and a quiet tone by the receptionist desk, but apart from that, everything was clear.

She didn't waste any more time, she hurried to the exit. Her feet found their own path, noiselessly creeping throughout the building with ease and precision. Her legs moved down the stairs, ears still listening for anyone coming.

Her whole body was tensed with fear. What if someone heard her? She could hear the voices in the grand room, so does that mean they could hear her passing throughout the halls and heading to the exit? Maybe, if they could hear, they would just think it to be someone else.

Zondrea came up to the exit, seeing the receptionist. Her eyes had been downcast to the piece of paper laid out in front of her, but when Zondrea entered she glanced up confused. "Demetri told me not to let you leave." She warned in a voice full of false authority.

Zondrea smiled in a flattering sort of way. "Oh, did he? Well, actually I told him I would be out in a bit to go hunting with them. I suppose they just went to get a head start." She told the girl, who was now nodding, but still looked a bit off.

"Right, but I still don't feel safe with you leaving." The women said slowly, but Zondrea had hardly been paying any attention to her. She could hear footsteps coming their way and knew she might be in trouble.

Both of the girls turned to see who was entering at the same time, and to her relief, it was Jane. Well, it wasn't much of a relief, but it was better than who she had been scared of seeing. Jane's eyes immediately went to Zondrea, the red dull. "Caius would like to speak with you." She announced and Zondrea felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Her only chance to get away, and now Caius was calling for her.

"Of course," Zondrea responded with ease and formality. With a wistful glance at the exit, she turned and followed Jane out of the room and down a different hallway, all of her hopes spiraling down.

**(A/N: Alright, as usual, let me know what you thought about it in a review. I know this one was a little short, but it was kinda like an intermission sort of thing, except I'm definitely not in the middle of the story yet. But, I should be updating by tomorrow or then next day. But, probably tomorrow since I'm on break! Go on and review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Zondrea followed Jane, her face completely blank and thoughts that kept shooting back to the exit and Washington. If she had just been seconds earlier, she would have made it out. That thought knawed at her insides.

She was so caught up in her own mind, she hardly noticed that Jane was leading her upstairs again. The walls were lit by firelight, and it spent off spooky shadows that Zondrea ignored. Jane was quiet the whole way up, her blonde hair pulled back tight and a robe make a black velvet was wrapped around her shoulders.

Zondrea was trying to pull herself together. She was determined not to give up hope. She would find a way out, there always had to be a way out. Maybe, she should just tell Aro the truth. It would a lot simpler and she wouldn't be in any trouble. But, then came the risk of him saying no and her practically being on lockdown. She was so frustrated with the whole situation, regretful thoughts about even ever joining the Volturi sinking deep.

"In here," Jane indicated a room that was offset. It was dimly lit, with dark red carpets and two black couches pushed off into the corner. On the other side of the room was a desk and old wooden chair that looked like it could have been from the sixteenth century, matter of fact, it probably was from the sixteenth century.

Caius was standing towards a bookshelf, his fingers idling sliding across their backs as if he were conflicted on which one to start with. Without turning around he said, "Thank you, Jane. You may leave now." And she didn't hesitate, but she did close the door quite tightly behind her, which didn't help Zondrea at all. She felt as if she were being locked up, and being locked up with Caius was one of the worst things she could ever imagine.

As soon as she left, he turned to face her. He smiled slightly, and then went to sit on the couch, gesturing for her to follow. She did so, hesitantly though, her hands hanging stiffly by her sides.

Caius sat down on the on opposite of her. As she sat down she brought her legs up underneath her, folding herself in tightly. His eyes narrowed when she did this, as if he didn't approve of it.

"So, what is it that you wanted?" She asked, no longer able to deal with just the silence and his stare burning into her. Zondrea knotted her hands together, keeping tense, unable to pull off coming off as relaxed.

He took an easy breath, obviously in no rush or hurry to explain. "I wanted to ask you something." He proposed and she looked at him to go on. "I've heard that you've been asking Demetri and Felix about the Cullens quite a bit." He noted and she had to fight from her eyes going big in shock. It was hard, but she managed to keep her calm.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked, coming off as falsely curious, tilting her head to the side a bit.

He stared at her with an intense gaze. "I overheard Felix talking about it and asked him." Caius answered with ease and Zondrea wished more than anything that she could have used her power right now.

"Well, I was curious about them, seeing as they are a bit of an oddity. But, that's all it was, curiosity." She paused, glancing up at the door for a moment. Demetri still hadn't returned, maybe if she could hurry this up, she could still get out. "Is that all?"

Caius considered for a moment before shaking his head. "You know, Zondrea, there is just something about you that seems to click. You, yourself, are quite an oddity. You're just so intriguing." He explained, still closer to the edge of his seat as she cautiously pulled her feet out from under her.

"You're being ridiculous." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not an oddity. And, I don't see why you seem to believe you have some sort of control over me, because that is not the case." She broke, all the annoyance and frustration from him piling up and finally coming out.

He laughed in a harmonious way, that may have sound pleasing in a different situation. "Oh, but you see, I do have a sort of control over you. When you came to join us five years ago, you were very...confused. Even though you were two hundred years of age, you still didn't seem to get a grip on what was okay and what wasn't. You knew how to use your power, oh, yes you knew how to use it very well. But, that's how you got everything and got away with it all. Now that you're here and cannot control any of us, you feel as if you don't have power. And you should feel that way. Aro cherishes you very, very much. He would never let you leave, and neither would I." He finished, his eyes blazing.

"Yes, but my question is simply why?" She answered, trying to keep from bursting with rage. What Caius had said was all true, he was the king of manipulation.

"Why? Well, because, as said previously, I find you interesting." Without any warning he shot up and sat down next to her at an incredible speed. His brilliant red eyes met hers as he brushed the back of his hand along her cheekbone. She was frozen again, scared to move away. He was stronger than her when he was protected by a shield.

"And maybe you could see the possibilities." He suggested, moving closer and closer till his lips were only an inch apart from hers. She could smell the lingering and luring scent of vampire on him. Her eyes didn't move from his.

And then something interesting came upon her. She could use this against him. If she got really close to Caius and gained his trust, she could have more freedom. More freedom meant getting away. And there would be no suspicions. At all. It would be the perfect plan.

Feeling renewed with hope, she didn't hesitate to close the distance between them, her hand wrapping tightly around his neck. She could practically feel how intensely pleased he was with this and he didn't take any hesitation to pull her closer.

The only thing that kept her from hitting him over the head or trying to get away was the plan deep inside her head forming. It was absolutely flawless and Caius was making it very simple with how pleased he was by her behavior. It wouldn't take that long, she would give it a months time before he would finally loosen up and she could get away.

The countdown was already starting in her head as she absentmindedly moved her lips against his. This would be easier than she thought.

**(A/N: Alright, guys, hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought in the reviews and I might upload another chapter tonight or tomorrow! Happy early Thanksgiving, by the way!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The first week with Caius was no problem. It was easy like Zondrea had predicted. But, their 'relationship' wasn't just behind closed doors. Everyone in the Volturi knew, and much to her surprise, they were not shocked. In fact, it was as if most of them had expected it. Aro had been thrilled, but Zondrea only knew he was happy about it because he thought that this meant she was staying with them permenently. Marcus was very passive about it, and she guessed he wasn't too happy because of the somewhat recent death of Caius's 'wife', Athenodora. The women had died far before Zondrea had arrived.

Still within the first week, Caius had been very intent on Demetri staying a guard to Zondrea. She tried her best to pretend having a guard didn't bother her, but she felt like maybe her plan was hopeless. Maybe he would guard her even more now, now that she was starting to mean more to him than before and he was possibly afraid to lose her.

No, that couldn't be it. Caius was ruthless, her death wouldn't mean much. And it would be next to impossible to kill her. She could always use her power on any vampire or human that wasn't a shield.

At the moment, Zondrea was standing near on a window. She was in the exact same room that she had been in the day Caius had assigned Demetri to be her guard. Boredom was starting to set in, she hated not doing anything, she felt like she should be doing something, anything really.

Demetri seemed to be starting to feel the same way. He was staring off into space, an open book laid out in front of him. She turned to him, her eyebrows arched. "Doesn't this ever get boring to you?" She questioned, keeping her voice as innocent as possible, leaking curiosity into it.

He ignored her for a second, before his eyes came into focus and he glanced at her. "You think I enjoy having to watch over you, when you clearly don't need anyone to?" He asked back and she shrugged.

"Well, the answer is no. But, I'm not about to say anything to Caius, maybe you should talk to him. You're the only one who can and he'll actually listen." Demetri said, slightly annoyed, turning back to his book with an aggravated sigh.

Zondrea sat there for a moment, trying to think of ways she could persuade Caius to let her be by herself. There had to be a way. He may be a stubborn, hateful, and selfish man, but he had to see some reason. And looking up two of the Volturi's most useful members was beyond ridiculous.

"Demetri, I'm going to talk to Caius, but I would like to do it alone." She spoke up, speaking in a soft and innocent voice, her eyes wide. Demetri looked up at her critically, his eyes scanning over hers, trying to find anything off about it.

"Really? Like I would go anywhere?" She asked with annoyance, swinging her legs off the window sill and standing up. She felt full of energy, after being locked up with no where to go, she felt stir crazy.

"I suppose not, but I really should at least walk with you." He said with a firm tone and Zondrea nodded, figuring this was as much freedom she would get for right now.

The two exited the room, Demetri shutting the door behind them before the pair went off to a lower level. She went first, her feet gliding down the worn stone steps. Thoughts were racing through her mind, ideas upon ideas. She had to be persuasive, but not give off suspicions.

But, what she really wanted to do was take a deep breath and just step back. Zondrea hated all this pretending, she hated having to be guarded, having no freedom, and being stuck doing nothing. She thought that joining the Volturi would put her in the right place, they would use her for good. But, so far, all she had done was murder and lie. It wasn't doing her any good. The sooner she left, the better.

"He's in here." Demetri noted and Zondrea had guessed he used his tracking ability to find Caius. The two had approached a small set of doors that led to another room. There were so many in this building. Zondrea had never actually been inside this one, but she was guessing it was the Volturi leader's private place because Demetri cautiously knocked, although both of them knew Caius could hear them outside the door.

Caius opened it anyways in a very formal gesture, his fair hair in a neat order as usual and his eyes dulled. He glanced at the two of them, his eyes lingering on Zondrea, before returning to Demetri. "Is something wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I just wished to have a word with you." Zondrea spoke up, crossing her arms across her chest. Caius turned back to her, narrowing his eyes a bit before nodding and opening the door more.

"You may go, Demetri." He said, not even thanking him, he closed the door tightly, the other Volturi member disappearing before it was even closed.

Zondrea entered the room with slight hesitation. It was definitely Caius'. There were no windows, it was very dark, only single candles lighting up the area every now and then. But, it didn't matter much when they all had perfect vision.

An, almost, useless bed stood elegantly in one corner of the room while a small study was in the other. The bed had a tall frame with burgundy covers. The desk for the study was a deep, expensive looking brown. Books upon books were lined neatly on the shelves.

"Go on and have a look if you like." He proposed and she did, making her way to the shelf and running a hand along the spines, reading the titles of all the ancient books. Some were in Greek, others in Latin, and some even in Russian. So much history in such a little place.

Zondrea felt him come to her side, his silent breath playing at her neck. "That one," He started, indicating a emerald spined one with gold letters. "is a biography on a man who traveled from Old Rome to go to Greece, he was trying to set peace, but instead became a monster himself. He still lives on today. That is the only copy." Caius explained, a hand idly picking up a curl of her hair.

"How did you obtain it?" She asked curiously, feeling the need to keep the conversation light for now.

"Through some slight persuasion." Caius answered after a moment.

Zondrea turned to face him, glancing up at his darkened eyes. "And by that you mean through force and demand." She didn't ask it, she already knew she was right. And by the way he slightly smirked at that it only confirmed her suspicions.

"You're starting to read me like a book." He stated, brushing her cheek softly. Zondrea stared into his eyes, trying to get a feel for his mood. But, the thing was, he wasn't easy to read like a book. He hid his emotions well, almost too well.

Before she could start the conversation that she had came for, he leaned into her lips. She didn't fight, just went along with it like she always did. His hand crept to the small of her back, pressing her closer. She didn't mind this either, and it was starting to frighten her. What if these little things started to not become enough? What if Caius started pushing for more? She didn't know if she could pretend with that. Or maybe, what if she didn't have to pretend, what if she actually started to feel something for Caius?

But, that couldn't happen, she thought as her hand wrapped itself around his neck through habit. Zondrea knew what he was capable of, knew he had immense power and enjoyed others pain. She had seen it in his eyes many times. But, when they were alone like this, it wasn't honestly bad. She sometimes found herself enjoying it.

Before they could get too caught up, she pulled back and she knew by the way his hand lingered that he didn't like that. But, she had to talk to him before she lost her nerve. "Caius," She started in a soft voice. "I came down here to talk to you for a reason." He nodded before leading the way to the bed at the other side of the room, gesturing for her to sit down as he stood in front of her.

"Go on," He insisted, keeping eye contact and she assumed her was trying to measure up what she was thinking.

"I think that keeping me guarded is ridiculous." She said quite bluntly. He didn't say anything, keeping a blank face, so she went on. "It's wasting Demetri's time and my own. I'm not useless and I don't like being with someone all the time. I enjoy being by myself at times, which I'm sure you understand. But, it's one thing keeping me locked in, but Demetri also? That's something else, especially when he is as powerful as he is." She finished and he seemed to consider for a moment, his eyes blank as he thought.

"Did he put you up to this?" He questioned, something Zondrea had not been expecting.

"Why would someone as loyal as him put me up to this?" She asked right back and Caius shook his head.

"That's not a direct answer, Zondrea." He spoke back and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at how ridiculous he was being.

"No, of course he didn't." She answered with sincerity, apparently enough to make her believe him.

He didn't speak for a while, as if planning out many different things in his mind at once. She sat there, her hands neatly folded onto her lap. Her eyes focused on the black fiber of her jeans.

Finally, after a good couple minutes of silence he spoke. "I don't think your request is completely out of line. But, I do want to set some...rules." He seemed to consider the word, as if not sure of a better way to put it.

She nodded and he continued. "You may be by yourself as long as your inside. If you leave to hunt, you bring someone with, and yes that someone should be a shield, or a shield and guard. I know how unreasonable and manipulative you can get. I'd prefer that when you leave you come to me. And you may not leave farther than our territory." He finished and she thought that the rules were fairly reasonable and at least a footstep in the right direction.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked, and she nodded in a sure way. Her plan was working, it wasn't hopeless and that did make her happy.

Caius smiled lightly, "Well, good." And then her surprised her, jumping in a very cat-like and hungry way. He moved her further onto the bed, pinning her beneath him. She felt his weight pushed against her, but it didn't bother her, she lay still, a smirk placing itself on her lips as it did with Caius.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He spoke to her in a very quite whisper, but in a very intimidating tone that even sent a shock through her.

"Do I really even have a choice?" She asked, her eyes searching his. They were full of hunger, demand, power and something else. Want.

"No." He simply responded before silencing any response from her with his lips. They were demanding, and lustful as he pushed further. If her heat was still beating, it would have been pounding as fast as hummingbird's wings. She fought to keep up with Caius, as his hand slid to her hip, his thumb gliding over the jutting bone.

Zondrea was lucky, Caius didn't push much further. Eventually he settled down, slowly the kisses to almost nothing before letting her go. The two of them lay on the bed, each lost in their own minds.

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been busy with holiday stuff and I had a show on Saturday (I saw Never Shout Never and it was so great), but I promise that won't happen again. And to LadyAroVolturi, I did see Breaking Dawn Part Two. I thought it was great and I loved how they put the Volturi in it a lot. Of course, Jamie (who plays Caius) was beautiful as usual. I can't wait till The Mortal Instruments movie comes out because those are my favorite books and he plays Jace :) Anyways, I'll update again for sure tomorrow. Remember to review and tell me what you think!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She didn't know how long the two of them just lay there, her mind reeling and everytime she would think of something to say she would stop herself because if she were being truthful, she thought the silence was beautiful. It was nice not having to talk or react or fake anything. It was relaxing to her troubled mind, starting at the cracks and crevices in the ceiling and not paying much attention to how their bodies were both touching each others, very slightly, but still there.

Zondrea never thought in a million years that Caius could be anything but ruthless and evil, not to mention conceded and egotistical, but he was different when it was just the two of them. Sure, even when they were alone he did act like he came out on top constantly, but in moments like these it was as if they were almost equals.

Though she knew it would never stay that way for any prolonged period of time. Caius was someone you could never change, no matter what. You could try, of course, but it would be similar to trying to make a mountain move by pushing against it. Impossible.

And, without further a due, Caius twisted neatly so he was rolled on top of her again, his willowy frame covering hers. It was odd though, you could say they matched in a certain way. Looks wise they were both tall, and lean with an oddly elegant build. But, glancing up at their faces, while both were sharply boned, her eyes were wide and constantly curious, while his seemed to always be narrowed with suspicion. Their personalities somewhat matched. They were both determined and headstrong, but each of them came about it different ways. Caius was demanding and powerful, while Zondrea was sly and sneaky.

His fair hair framed his face as he bent down, lips placed upon lips. Zondrea wished he hadn't ruined the peaceful moment, but she knew that it wouldn't last forever. Her hand slid lightly across his back, she could feel the bones on his shoulders, elegant and sharp.

There was no gentleness in his touch, no hesitation, no cares. He wasn't one to be loving or careful, rather harsh and rough. Zondrea didn't feel the need to be gentle either, but that only seemed to lead Caius on further.

Luckily, they were stopped by the sound of footsteps before anything could go any further. "Always at the wrong time in the wrong place." He murmured so only she could hear.

She gave him a sly smirk, as he jumped up, pulling her with him. Zondrea quickly straightened out her top, pulling the collar straight and readjusting the buttons. There was no knock on the door before it swung open, Jane stood in the doorway. Her face was pulled tight as if she were under some sort of pressure.

She glanced at both Caius and then to Zondrea, her eyes lingering on the little space between them. Jane redirected her attention to Caius, "Aro wanted to me to send you a message." She started, her voice neutral and he nodded for her to continue.

"There has been an outbreak in Moscow. Many newborns and undead children. It's urgent and they're causing much trouble." Jane announced and Zondrea felt herself stiffen at the idea of how many people were getting murdered and changed. Surely, the Volturi should be rushing off right now to take control of the matter.

But, Caius was just nodding slowly. "Did Aro say anything about plans?" He questioned and she immediately nodded.

"Yes, he's leaving tonight. He's bringing most of the guard, including Felix, Demetri, Alec, and I." Jane explained, then her eyes darted to Zondrea, and before she could even speak Caius started shaking his head in a disapproving and final sort of way.

"No, she stays here." He said this in a final tone, but Zondrea wasn't one to just be left home while everyone else was able to go and take control. She felt a rebelious rage flutter through her, giving her the confidence to speak up.

"Caius, that's ridiculous, I-" But before she could even finish he turned on her, his eyes furious, and they will filled with enough anger that it stopped her in her tracks and she reluctantly shut her mouth without anymore protest.

He turned his head back to Jane, obviously trying to get his rage under control. "Do you think you could handle this problem on your own?" He asked and she nodded with a slight smile.

"You know I can. I'll tell Aro you're staying then. It shouldn't take us too long." Jane smirked, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and red eyes excited to go out and kill. Zondrea had to hold herself back from saying anything. She had never liked Jane, admired her for the power she had, but other than that, they were never close.

Caius nodded again in dismissal and she left without another word, her small frame exiting throughout the door and closing it tight. The two were in silence for a moment, she didn't dare look up at him, slightly scared with how angry he might be.

And she was right to think so, because in the next second he roughly grabbed her chin and yanked up, making her eyes meet his. She tried to take any fear out of them and fully face him, but it wasn't easy, especially with his burgundy eyes burning.

"Do not try to undermine me, Zondrea." He spoke in a low whisper, making her want to look away.

But, despite how scared she was, she spoke up. "And why not?" He just shook his head in a way that made him seem in disbelief.

"You really are something else. You really want to know why? It's because you don't have a choice. You're not allowed to leave, you're stuck. So, you may as well make the best of it." He hissed and she looked down, knowing he was right. She was stuck, until the right moment struck where she could get away.

"Are we both of understanding now?" He asked after a moment. She would have nodded, but her head was still in his steel like grip and she was sure he wanted to hear an answer rather than just see it.

"Yes," She said in a calm voice, feeling hopeless. He smiled pleasantly then, "Good, because tonight shall be rather...enjoyable." This statement made her freeze, she glanced back up at him and Caius's expression confirmed her thoughts. It might be an 'enjoyable' night for him, but for her, it was going to be a nightmare.

**(A/N: Alright, sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said, but here it is. I know it isn't long, just a short chapter to give you guys something. But, I promise the next one will be interesting and longer. Reviews are always appreciated, they really do keep me going. And the next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The whole guard left at soon as the sun set. Mostly everyone was going. Zondrea was not allowed to leave Caius' side. She didn't argue with him, infact she hardly said a word to him. She had picked up the emerald book from before and was reading through it with deep interest. The story, well diary, was very intriguing. The man's name was William, and it was odd how similar her and him seemed to be.

William had wanted the same things as she did right now after he had changed. The man had met another named Carlisle, who showed him a different way of living. Through animal blood, instead of human blood. Her mind raced as she flipped the pages, her eyes taking in every detail.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Caius asked, picking the book from her hands and gave it a measuring look. "Why would any one so powerful result in something so pathetic?" He asked, not really looking for an answer.

But, she gave him one anyways. "Maybe he didn't want to feel like a murderer." This got a smile out of him, as if she had made a joke.

"No, I'm sure he was just trying to come off as good. We're not monsters, Zondrea, the humans are." He responded and she fought so hard to hide the disgust from her face. This man was definitely in the wrong mindset.

"I don't believe so, Caius. Not everyone sees it as that way. I don't think it would be that bad, not having to live with the guilt." She slightly argued and this caused him to reel on her with surprised eyes.

"Zondrea, we're better than them. They don't deserve anything." He tried to persuade, but she wasn't going to be pushed around with her thoughts.

"That's not right, you were once a human too." Zondrea pointed out in a matter of factly way and Caius face went tight at that.

"That was a long time ago." He argued and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're contradicting yourself," She replied, standing up and trying to walk away, but he caught her by the arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked and she tugged her arm away, managing to get it out of his grip.

"Not sure, but I don't feel like being locked inside this room forever." Zondrea answered calmly, with only a bit of menace in her tone. Caius narrowed his eyes, and quickly stepped in front of her.

"And now that everyone is gone you think you can just do what you want?" She glared at him, her eyes going hard. He was the only thing blocking her path from leaving, and she had no intentions of staying. The urgency to get out was taking over everything.

"Basically, yes." She told him with a bit of arrogance in her voice. If this came down to a fight she didn't know who would win. She might be fast and smart, but Caius had been around for much longer than she, he knew more about fighting than she did.

He laughed humorlessly, "I don't think so," And with that, moved the restrain her.

But, she had already been expecting that, so, quick as ever, she jumped past him as he corrected himself. Her aim was for the door, she knew if she could make it out of the building, she could outrun him easily.

Caius was already moving towards her, his lips pulled back in a viscous snarl. With quick reflexes he tried for her again, managing to get a hold of her arm before she could dodge out of the way. Zondrea ducked in to the floor, twisting her arm so it came out of his grip.

"You know, this can be simple, or it can be difficult." He demanded and she gave him a devious smile.

"I'd much prefer the latter." And with that she made another charge for the door. Though, this time, Caius was the one to catch her off guard. He had been holding back on her before, but now he was angry, beyond angry. He was furious.

He grabbed her from up and underneath her arms, and threw backwards, her back cracking the stone ground. She wasn't hurt at all, but there was a big dent in the floor and the hit did slow her down. She hopped back up with hesitation, and jumped out of the way as he went in for another attack.

He hissed out in frustration and as he got ready to strike again, Zondrea attempted using her power without thinking.

And to her surprise, his mind was wide open, not guarded what so ever.

She untensed herself, standing up straight with a smirk on her face. "Stop," She simply said and his body pulled to a halt without him even wanting to. Caius' facial expression was confused. She was controlling his movements, not his thoughts at the moment.

She walked in a circle around him, hands behind her back, her mind racing with happiness that they hadn't left a shield with them. "Look whose the underdog now." She spoke softly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she restricted him from talking.

Zondrea stopped moving, turning to face him. Now, she began rearranging his thoughts, sorting through them. She tried hard to not become revolted with the way he thought of things and concentrated on what she had to do. "I'm leaving, and you're going to let me. You're going to sit in here and stay put till the rest of the guard gets back. Then you will tell Aro and Marcus I have decided to leave." His eyes were fuzzy and out of focus as she spoke and she felt her demand click in his brain.

She disconnected and as soon as she did, he very emotionlessly went to the study and sat down, his face completely blank. A smile was glued to her lips as she turned with no hesitation and closed the door behind her, feeling finally free. It was as if a big weight had been lifted off of her.

Zondrea left with almost nothing, a few clothes, and some money, but other than that she didn't have anything on her. Her mind was racing with excitement as she turned to leave the building, the current secretary hardly paid any attention to her as she passed, just a quick glance and then she looked back down.

She exited the building, night air blowing her hair wildly. She caught the scent of human blood, but had no desire to go hunting although her throat burned. Her mind was too preoccupied as she set of for the ocean. Zondrea couldn't risk taking a plane anywhere, she would have to swim to America and travel by foot to Washington.

But, she could care less, she was finally free.

**(A/N: A little twist to it. I wasn't planning on making this happen so soon, but you guys seemed to be getting bored. New chapter by tomorrow! Don't forget to review, I read them all and it's much appreciated!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

America was...odd, to say the least.

Zondrea had swam the Atlantic at full speed, not stopping whatsoever. Her clothing had been ruined. The shirt she had been wearing from before she had left was torn from where Caius had tugged on it, and the sea water did not smell pleasant.

She had showered and changed in a local hotel on the west coast, in a city called Baltimore. Zondrea had paid strictly in cash, the money she had taken with her had been sealed tight in a bag so the water would not damage it.

Once she had finally changed in proper clothing, jeans and a lightweight shirt, she had left the hotel, with her bag tightened on her shoulders as she left the city, and the state altogether. She knew the Cullens took residence in Forks, Washington, completely on the other side of the country. She expected to arrive by sunset.

Zondrea mostly stayed out of cities, running through woods and outer limits. Her throat was burning with thirst, another reason she stayed out of the cities. It was bad enough having to smell the scent of hikers that had taken the paths of the woods. She clenched her jaw and kept pushing forward, taking no stops. She was too afraid she might slip up if she did.

But, then again, her mind started to wonder. Maybe she could start of this new 'diet' on her own? It could be easy, all she had to do was hunt animals instead of people, right?

Thinking of fresh, pumping blood drove her long legs to a sudden halt and she instinctvely smelled the air, searching for any blood scent, ears straining to hear a heartbeat, but focusing more on smaller, less strong heartbeats that humans, more of a buzzing noise.

It didn't take her long to find a target.

She could smell it's woody, strong scent that tied into the forest surrounding it. She could hear it's relaxed heartbeat, soft and grazing, very calm, and not expectant of absolutely anything.

Perfect, she thought in deep excitement, jumping in a cat-like way onto a lower branch of pine and gazing into the forest, eyes focusing and unfocusing on certain parts till she found her prey.

It was a big buck, antlers huge and somewhat rotting. The animal must have been older, she could tell by the smell and how it moved in a limping way.

The excitement went down as she realized it wouldn't be much of hunt, but her thirst drove her to still pursue the animal.

Remembering the burning in her throat, she was suddenly rushing the animal, eyes only focused on the creature, limbs moving so fast, feet hardly brushing the forest floor. With exact movements, her teeth sank into the fleshy skin, breaking the jugular with a single bite, blood pooling into her mouth, quenching the burning.

The blood tasted...sour.

Not in a bad sort of way, but in a very different way from how humans tasted so sweet and good. Animals, or at least this one, tasted wild and sort of harsh in her mouth.

But, she drank the body dry, having not fed in days. It was a relief for the burning and throbbing in her throat to calm to a slight tightening every time she breathed in.

Swallowing once more, she dropped the limb body to the ground, wiping excess drops from her mouth with the back of her pale hand. Looking at her skin, she was suddenly hit by how odd it was being outside in daylight, well, she wasn't exactly sure if she'd go so far as to call Forks lighting daylight. She could definitely see why the one coven lived here, there seemed to never be sunlight.

Thinking of the coven she was suddenly reminded of her goal, to find them.

Feeling full enough to hold herself together, Zondrea continued on, careful and cautious as she tried to find a vampire scent or anything similar, it couldn't be that hard in a town this small.

And she was completely right, within less than half an hour she had caught something on the outskirts of the actual town.

It was a dead animal that she had found, freshly bitten into and smelling of the sickly sweet scent of her kind. She smirked in a devious way as she kicked the small body of the doe away and off to the side, red eyes blazing in anticipation.

But, then she heard a loud snap, something definitely not animal.

With quick reflexes, she twisted and jumped, narrowly dodging a hit from the side.

Whipping around she was caught face to face with another and she couldn't help, but slightly gasp in surprise at the person.

It wasn't so much the shocking good-looks of her kind, but really the eyes caught her attention. This ones were a sharp sort of tawny color, instead of the usual red that ran into hers, staining what used to be emerald.

Not only were his eyes a shock, but the boy was big, arms stripped with muscle and face tense as he glared her down, obviously trying to calculate her next move.

"Who are you?" He hissed out, voice deep and menacing, but Zondrea just smiled easily, straightening up and out of her poised position.

"Zondrea Daae," She spoke with ease and in such a precise way, chin high in a proud sort of way, the way she was taught to hold herself by the Volturi.

He rolled his eyes a little bit, but didn't move from his tense position, ready to pounce any moment. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you probably should have clarified that in the beginning, hmm." She suggested, her quirky personality pulling through despite the tense situation.

He flexed his bare arms, obviously trying to pull of as a threat. "I'd cut the sarcasm before I decide you're not really amusing anymore." He threatened, tawny eyes narrowing.

"Oh," She smirked even deeper, "You find me amusing?" She couldn't help, but toy with him, it was far too amusing for herself.

"Enough," He growled now, becoming serious and slightly baring white teeth. "Either you tell me what in the world you're doing here, or I tear you apart limb by limb."

"Alright, you can calm down there." Zondrea retaliated, placing one hand on her hip in an annoyed way. "It's not as if I'm here to hurt anyone."

He scoffed, "Your eyes seemed to say different." Then it clicked

That's why his eyes were so odd. He was a Cullen, a 'vegetarian' of a sorts. Eye color had to change with blood consumption. If you drank from humans your eyes ran red, if you used an alternative such as animals, they ran tawny. How peculiar, she thought in amazement.

"Fine then, so be it." The man said with slight excitement as he smirked and sprang, obviously unhappy with her delayed answer.

He may have been very strong, but Zondrea was fast and clever.

She ducked past him, sliding on the damp forest floor and sprang up into a tree, slightly crouched and facing him with a look of wonder. "That was very uncalled for." She glared, he was standing on the ground, head turned skywards towards her.

"Don't be a coward," He grumbled.

"I'm not a coward," She hissed in annoyance, slightly baring her teeth in challenge and gracefully jumping to the ground in front of him. "If you'd give me a moment to explain." She waited for a nod from him and he reluctantly gave one, crossing his arms across his chest.

"As said, my name is Zondrea Daae and I come from a city on the coast of England called Brighton. I heard of your coven from a few nomads," This caused him to raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"What nomads?" He interrupted, mouth slightly twitching in anticipation.

Zondrea rolled her eyes, slightly aggravated that she had to add lie on top of lie. "Just some low life beings that were so wasted away they hardly knew what they were talking about." Without waiting for more questions, she continued. "Anyways, I was alone and getting tired of living the way I did and after hearing about how your kind live, I was interested and curious."

He seemed to consider this, debating whether to trust her or not, and truthfully, if she were in his shoes, she wouldn't trust a stranger like herself.

But, he seemed to be giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, I'll take you to the rest of my family, but try anything sketchy and I'll have you pinned in seconds." He warned, but Zondrea could have sworn she saw the slightest of smiles.

"Of course, and may I ask for your name?" She smirked in a knowing sort of way.

She could tell her was trying not to smile and keep a straight face, but answered in a soft voice. "Emmett," He answered.

She smiled again, dimples showing. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Emmett."


End file.
